Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frictional couplers for headsets with a rotating boom for positioning a microphone or other component, and/or an adjustable headband allowing for adjusting the fit of the headset.
Description of Related Art
Headsets are used in a variety of environments. For example, headsets are used in call centers so that the telephone operators can conduct conversations with their hands free. Many types of headsets include a rotating boom for positioning a microphone or other component to be used by the person wearing the headset. Also, many types of headsets have adjustable headbands which permit the user to adjust the length of the headband to improve the fit.
For positioning booms and adjusting headbands, some types of headsets rely on frictional couplers. Some frictional couplers have positions that are controlled by plastic-on-plastic friction with or without detents. In some examples, detents can be implemented using metal or plastic springs in contact with a wave-like surface.
When headset frictional couplers are designed using metal, plastics and/or elastomers, the frictional force tends to change as the materials wear out and creep, over the life of the product. Also, these types of materials present manufacturing and production difficulties, so they are made with tolerance that leads to variation in adjustment performance even when new.
It is desirable to provide headsets having more reliable adjustment technologies.